Giving Kim a Good Vacation
by moustachelover14
Summary: Kim's father is in the military,and won't be home when he promises. What will Jack and the gang do to help?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is going to be a two-shot (maybe three). I wrote this a while ago, so its not my best work. Also it was originally meant for during Christmas, not Feb. vacation, but i was a little lazy so I didn't finish it in time. Hope you like it! **

**This story is dedicated to my friend (more like acquaintance), Madison. I just recently found out that one of the children who lost their lives in the Newtown shooting was her cousin. RIP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, but if I did, that would be so awesome!**

Kim's POV:

I skipped happily to the Dojo after school at the end of the week. One more week until February Vacation! The boys were already there, warming up.

"Kim, why are you humming?" Milton asked.

I didn't even realize I had started humming.

"Yeah, and why are you so cheerful?" Jerry asked.

"Oh, no reason." I said, and went to change.

Ok, I lied. there is a reason. The reason I am happy is because my father is scheduled to come home from his deployment on the second day of vacation. I haven't seen him since last summer (a.k.a. a little over a year and a half) The only time I got to talk to him was for five minutes on my Birthday. I am so excited!

"Kim!" I heard Eddie call my name. "Your cell phone is ringing. You dropped it before you went into the changing room."

"Thanks, Eddie. I'm coming out now." I said, and took my phone from him.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

Jack's POV:

I looked over at Kim as she answered the phone.

"Hello?" I heard her say. Her face instantly broke into an even bigger smile than before.

"Hi! Why are you calling? Not that I'm mad about that, or anything… Yeah, I can talk right now…Yeah, I know… What?!" Her face dropped. "What do you mean-?... For how long?... But… but I haven't seen you in forever!"

Ok, who us she talking to? "I… I understand… Yeah, I mean I totally get it. I'll see you whenever you get back."

Kim sat down and put her face in her hands.

"Kim, are you Ok?" I asked, walking over too her. She was making a soft noise and her shoulders were shaking - she was crying. I've never seen her cry before.

"Kim. What's going on?" I asked while sitting down next to her.

Kim's POV:

Jack sat down next to me and asked me what was wrong. The guys crowded around us.

"Well, um… Its just that…" I couldn't get myself to form full sentences.

"Its fine," Jack said. "Take your time. We're not going anywhere."

**(A/N: The "Uh"s in the next paragraph is Kim having a hard time telling the story – she isn't lying, or anything – just sad)**

"Its my dad. He, uh, he's in Afghanistan, and, uh, he is – no, he was, supposed to be home for break." I wiped a few tears out of my eyes. "He just called to tell me that he is staying there for a few more months."

Jack put his arm around me and gave me a hug. "Kim, I'm so sorry."

When he let go, he kept his arm slung over my shoulders. I was still crying and wiping away tears while I talked. "I haven't seen him in over a year. I was so looking forward to having him home for vacation. But I guess I'll be spending another vacation alone with my mother. Not that I don't like spending time with my mom. I do. I just…"

"Shhh…" Jack said while patting my head, gently. I was too upset to feel the butterflies in my stomach.

Rudy walked through the door. "Woah - what's going on?"

I started crying again and Jack patted my back.

"Kim is just upset because her father won't be home for vacation." Milton told Rudy, who then said I should go home.

Jack's POV:

After Rudy suggested that Kim go home, she went to change back into her street clothes and left the dojo. I felt so bad for her.

"Guys, we need to do something," I said. "I mean, have you ever seen Kim cry before? She is really upset."

Eddie sighed. "But, what can we do? Its not like we can contact her father and ask him to come home for her."

Milton's face lit up. "Eddie, you're a genius!"

"Heck yeah, I am."

"Dude, do you even know why you're a genius?" Jerry asked.

"Not a clue," Eddie said.

"Yeah, I'm a little lost too. Milton?" Jerry asked.

Milton sighed. " We should contact Kim's father and ask him to come home!"

"Oh…" Jerry said.

Eddie's face broke into a smile. "You head it from Milton's mouth – it was my idea. I take full credit for this wonderful idea. If Kim asks, it was my idea, and my idea alone. I came up with it all by my-"

I shushed him. "We get it, Eddie. It was your idea."

"Rudy," Milton said. "Can you try to get hold of the military base in Seaford?"

Rudy went into his office and got on the phone.

**I know its short. Live with it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted to get it up. Hope you enjoy!**

_"Rudy," Milton said. "Can you try to get hold of the military base in Seaford?"_  
_Rudy went into his office and got on the phone._  
(A while later)  
Rudy came out of his office with a piece of paper. "Here, Milton. This is the number you should call to reach Kim's dad's unit."  
"Thanks, Rudy." Milton said as he dialed the number.

Kim's POV:  
I walked around school very sluggishly today. Wouldn't you if your dad, who is in the military, calls to tell you that his deployment of over a year and a half has been lengthened by three months?

Anyways, when I got to my first class, I sat down and stared at the wall. It didn't make me any happier when Jerry and Eddie came into the room with big smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Kim. Nice day, huh?" Eddie asked.

I just stared and him and said, "What's so nice about it?"

"Ooo, mamacita's got an attitude."

Can you guess who said that? And can you guess who received a punch in the shoulder?

Well, if you couldn't, it was Jerry.

**(End of period)**

I walked out of class as fast as I could, and went to the next as fast as I could. All the Wasabi Warriors are in this class with me. It was weird when Jerry and Eddie came into this class, yet again, smiling. Weirder than usual. The part that made it even weirder is the fact that right after the two came in, Jack and Milton came in with the same, insanely happy grins on their faces.

"Okay, what is going on? Did you guys put something in my locker that will jump out at me or spray me when I open it?" I asked, because the last time they were all like this, shaving cream sprayed me and was all over the stuff in my locker.

The boys just kept on smiling as they sat down, Jack next to me.

**(Middle of the period)**

Blah, blah, blah was all I heard out of the teacher's mouth. Until...

"Okay class, we are going to have a short pop quiz!"

The class groaned as she handed out the papers.

Two minutes into the quiz, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" The teacher said, and the door opened, revealing...

**TBC. The person coming in is probably not who you think its going to be. Please review!**

**Oh, and this is a story featuring Kick. I love them together. Who doesn't? **

**I should be posting the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's the third chapter!**

_About two minutes into the quiz, there was a knock on the door._

_"Come in" The teacher said, and the door opened, revealing..._

The Principle. What is Mr. Squires doing here? **(Hehe. I told you it wasn't going to be who you thought)**

Jack's POV:

Everything was going as planned. Mr. Squires came into the classroom to "make an announcement".

"Hello everyone," He said. "You are probably wondering why I am here."

A few random people in the class muttered "Yeah" and "It did cross my mind". I think that last one was Kim. I can't wait until she finds out what's going on.

"We have a special guest to come into class today. His name is, well, I'll just let him tell you that."

Kim's POV:

What the heck is going on? When out principle walked into the room, Jack's smile got even bigger.

"We have a special guest to come into class today. His name is, well, I'll just let him tell you that." He said.

That isn't vague at all.

Then the door opened and a man in an army uniform walked in.

'Great' I thought. Another thing reminding me of who wasn't coming. And then I realized who it was.

Jack's POV:

"Dad?!" I heard Kim gasp, and ran up to hug him, crying.

The whole class clapped as Mr. Crawford picked Kim up and whirled her around.

Her reaction was better than I thought it would be! Getting her father here was not easy.

Kim and her father left the room, and Mr. Squires jokingly said, "If you couldn't tell, that was Kim's father, who just returned from a very long deployment. Well, I better get going and leave you to your class."

After he left, we were forced to finish our quizzes. Gag. I'm just glad Kim is happy.

Kim's POV:

I can't believe this is happening! What is my dad doing home so soon?

Who cares? MY DAD IS HERE!

As soon as I reached him, he picked me up and spun me around. I heard clapping in the background. He took me out into the hallway so class could talk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "I thought your deployment was extended by three months!"

He smiled at me and said, "It was. But, your friends are pretty persuasive."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly confused.

My dad laughed. "They called up my unit and demanded to talk with me. Like I said, very persuasive. Especially that Jack, guy. He seemed very determined to make you happy."

"Really?" I asked while blushing wildly. My dad just laughed at my expression.

We continued talking for most of the period. We started walking towards the car when the bell rang, but then I told my dad I would meet him at the car and that there was something I had to do first. He smiled, understanding what I was going to do.

I walked back towards the class when I saw Jack coming out.

"Jack!" I called.

He turned around and smiled.

I ran up to him and hugged him. At first he was shocked, but then he realized what was happening and hugged back.

Jack's POV: (Sorry I keep switching POVs)

When I left the classroom, I heard someone yell my name. Kim. I turned around and she ran up and hugged me. She hugged me!

She stepped back and said, "Thank you, Jack. Thank you so much. There are no words to express how happy I am. I cannot believe you did this for me!"

I smiled. "You know I would do anything for you."

I could see Kim trying not to blush. She is so cute when she blushes.

"Anyways, I have to go. My dad and I are going to spend time together. Needless to say, I am not going to the dojo today." She said.

"Yeah, I kind of figured that one out." We both laughed.

Kim looked up at me and kissed my cheek. "Thank you." Then she walked away.

I touched where she kissed my cheek while staring at where she stood just seconds before.

**So, do you guys want me to end it there? Or should I write one more chapter? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys! I know I said I would write another chapter, but I feel that the ending I have now is better than one I could make in the near future. I hope you liked this story! If you like my writing, check out some of my other pieces, too.

Peace, Love, and Kick!


End file.
